The invention relates to a phase detection device and method, and in particular to a phase detection device and method for detecting the phase of the zero crossing point after the analog to digital conversion.
The electronic apparatus always has to convert the analog signal to a digital signal for the following signal processing. In the process of the analog-to-digital conversion, an analog-to-digital converter samples the analog signal once at every rising edge of a sampling clock. Under ideal conditions, zero-cross (ZC) points of the analog signal match the rising edges of the sampling clock. However, due to the defective wave shape of the analog signal or the problems happened in the electronic apparatus, the phase difference between one ZC point and the corresponding rising edge of the sampling clock are appeared. The phase difference is called jitter. The jitter affects the quality of the digital signal. Thus, a Phase detection device is required to detect the jitter or the ZC point of the analog signal, and the digital signal could be adjust accordingly.